Two Sides To Everything
by Ambiguous Enigma
Summary: Ariadne meets Mal in a hotel room by her invitation, but what she finds out there is not what she expected... Just a cool lesbian themed thing I wrote one night. Enjoy!


**DOUBLE-SIDED**

_9. 10. 11. _That was her floor.

_PING!_

As soon as the elevator doors opened Ariadne left the elevator and started walking down the hallway.

She wondered whether or not she should have dressed better for the person she was about to meet. After all, it wasn't something she did very often.

As she made her way down the stretching hallway she took note of all the hotel room numbers. The person she was meeting said that they would be in room 42.

_38. 39. 40. 41. 42._

There it was.

Ariadne thought it would be better if she knocked first, common courtesy and all.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Ariadne shifted impatiently from foot to foot. Whatever the person in room 42 wanted, it must be important. A few moments later the door opened and Ariadne was welcomed and gestured inside.

The inside of the hotel room was grand to say the least, with small golden painted pillars scattered around the interior and an assortment of brilliant art works hung on the walls.

"Let me take your jacket," the guest offered.

"Thanks," Ariadne said, allowing the person to take it off and hang it on a rack.

Ariadne followed her host further into the hotel room, taking in all of its rather expensive looking luxuries.

"So if you don't mind me asking," Ariadne began, "why am I here exactly?"

Mal looked over to her, "that's what I wanted to discuss with you."

"Please, take a seat," Mal gesture Ariadne to a black leather couch.

When both women were seated she continued, "I called you here tonight because I thought you might be interested in an offer I have to make."

"Go on," said Ariadne.

"With Cobb being busy with work for so long, I began to feel, should I say, unsatisfied…"

Ariadne was a little confused, "unsatisfied how?"

"Bedroom wise," Mal replied.

"Oh…" Ariadne said slowly.

"So I was wondering…" before she continued, she paused, "would you like some wine?"

"Um, okay, sure," Ariadne answered.

Mal continued explaining as she got up and went to the kitchen. "I always thought that he was fucking you, but that's clearly not the case, since you came here by my invitation."

Ariadne was shocked by Mal's sudden assumptions.

"Well, um, yeah, that's right; we're not sleeping together, no."

Mal poured two glasses of wine and walked back over to the couch with them, handing one to Ariadne, "Good, good, I think you'll be open to my suggestion now then."

Ariadne took a sip of wine, "which is?"

"We fuck."

Ariadne nearly choked on her wine, "excuse me?"

"I think we should fuck, one way or another," Mal repeated calmly.

"This is… unexpected."

"So what do you say, yes or no?"

Ariadne stopped to think for a while. She did find Mal extremely attractive, not necessarily in a lesbian way, but still, she thought. Plus, Ariadne really wasn't expecting Arthur to make a move any time soon.

"Okay."

Mal looked pleased, "so yes?"

"Yes."

"Very good," Mal smiled.

"So, uh, how are we gonna do this?" Ariadne asked, taking another sip of her wine but moving closer to Mal on the couch.

Mal got up and walked over to a draw and opened it, "I was thinking we start with a little double-sided action." As she said this she took out from the draw a large, black, double-sided dildo.

Upon seeing this, Ariadne's eyes widened just the slightest, "so we go ass to ass?"

Mal smiled, "trust me, you'll like it."

Mal walked took the dildo and walked back over to the couch, and pushed the glass coffee table more into the centre of the room.

"So should I take my clothes off?" Ariadne asked, feeling more and more excited by the second.

"Well I'm taking mine off, so feel free," Mal replied, busying herself with moving furniture.

Ariadne first took off her shoes and socks, before lifting her tank top over her head and tossing it to the floor. Next came her bra, and as she did this Mal took a look for herself, impressed by Ariadne's breasts.

"Very nice, Ariadne."

She just smiled in return, moving next to taking off her jeans and panties. Mal continued to watch with eagerness, finally nodding in seemingly approval when Ariadne was completely naked.

"Hold this," Mal said, handing Ariadne the double-sided dildo. In her grip, it felt so firm yet so flexible. She couldn't wait to finally get it in her ass, especially since she was sharing it with Mal, whose naked body was an amazing sight, with well rounded breasts and a perky ass.

Ariadne was brimming with excitement.

With both women standing completely naked in the room, Mal said, "I think we should prepare ourselves first."

"How would we do that?" Ariadne asked.

"Bend over the glass coffee table," Mal instructed.

Ariadne did as she was told without saying a word.

The glass was cold against her face and breasts, but she didn't mind. Before she could guess what Mal was going to do, a sudden shockwave went through Ariadne's body. She gave a moan. She realized that Mal had stuck her tongue inside Ariadne's ass. And it felt amazing.

Mal flicked her tongue in and out with skillful speed, making Ariadne moan uncontrollably.

"Oh my god! Yes!" Oh!"

Mal stopped to explain, "This will make the inside of your ass wet and flexible before we put the dildo in. It will also make it feel more pleasurable."

With one last flick of the tongue, she got it out of Ariadne's ass and said, "Okay, now you do that to me."

The two women switched places and for a second Ariadne admired the beauty of Mal's ass, before sticking her tongue in. She would be lying if she said it didn't taste good.

With both women's asses now wet and ready for action, they decided to get down to business.

Mal pointed out where to go, "Ariadne, I think we should go on all fours on the glass coffee table, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay then, let's do it."

Both women climbed on the coffee and table and went down on their hands and knees, their ass cheeks touching. Ariadne was now uncontrollably horny, especially after having Mal's tongue in her ass before.

"Okay…" Mal said, "Ready?"

"Yes," all Ariadne could muster up was a mutter.

Mal picked up the dildo from the table, spat on it and rubbed it in to give it more moisture, and after a few seconds struggling, stuck it in-between their asses.

Both women simultaneously started moving back and forth, causing the double-sided dildo to insert itself further into each woman's ass. As their movements got faster and more intense, Ariadne couldn't help herself, "Oh fuck yes! Yes! Fuck, fuck!" These words were partly muffled out by the constant wet, slapping noise of their now sweating ass cheeks hitting each other.

While Ariadne seemed to be experiencing immense intensity, Mal was much more comfortable and in control, even going so far as to take a sip out of the wine glass while on all fours on a glass coffee table bouncing ass cheeks with the woman she was sharing a dildo with.

Both women's faces were overcome with sweat, and Mal swept her hair back out of her face while closing her eyes to enhance the experience. She was obviously the more experienced on ass to ass.

After going on for another minute or so, Ariadne screamed, "Mal, I'm so close! Fuck! Fuck!"

She was obviously about to orgasm.

"Come on baby, nearly there… nearly there…" Mal responded, her herself feeling close to orgasm.

The pace was even faster and more intense now, with both women now screaming, Mal having been overcome with pleasure. Their two asses continued to slap together for another thirty seconds at most, before Ariadne yelled, "Oh fuck! Yes!" and stopped the moving on her part, obviously reaching orgasm.

Not letting her orgasm escape her, Mal continued to thrust and move herself against Ariadne's now still ass.

_Slap! Slap! Slap!_

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Mal screamed.

_Slap! Slap! Slap!_

"Ahhh yes!" She moaned in orgasm.

Even after both women reached orgasm, they still stayed in their positions, the double-sided dildo still wedged between their asses.

"So…" Mal said, panting, "What did you think of that Ariadne?"

Ariadne managed to pull herself off the dildo with a moan, "I think we're going to have to make this a regular thing."


End file.
